


All Along

by TheSortingHatsSunglasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSortingHatsSunglasses/pseuds/TheSortingHatsSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville Longbottom and the reader have been friends for ages; she has always believed in him. But when everyone else finally sees what she has always seen, the brave Gryffindor that he is, will he be able to realise his true feelings for her? [Neville/Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

All Along

She watched smiling from the top of the Great Hall as Neville talked with his fervent admirers, the sword of Gryffindor lying along the middle of the table. She had always seen it in him; his courage. And now finally everyone else could see it too. Her smile strained a little; he didn’t need her anymore and yet she needed him, she really did.

“Are you ok [Y/N]?” It was Hermione; she was on her way out of the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. Harry Potter, the defeater of Voldemort. [Y/N] smiled.

“Of course,” she said a genuine smile returned to her face, “Who couldn’t be? Now that Voldemort has been defeated by you, Harry and Ron?” Hermione smiled and then looked over to Neville who was laughing at a joke someone had made.

“Neville was brilliant,” she said, “We couldn’t have done it without him.”

“I know,” [Y/N] said, “He has always been so brave.”

“Yes,” Hermione looked back at [Y/N], “Have you congratulated him yet?”

“No,” [Y/N] said, “Not just yet; he seems a bit busy at the moment.” Hermione placed a hand on [Y/N]’s shoulder and looked over to Neville. She smiled when she saw him stand up, excusing himself to come over to them.

“I’ll catch you later then,” she said and smiling, moved towards the door where Ron and Harry were standing. Neville was beaming as he strode over to [Y/N], not noticing the many young ladies who were watching his every move.

“[Y/N],” he said as he reached her, “[Y/N] it’s over; he’s defeated!” And without another word he hugged her, holding her to him for a moment longer than was necessary. [Y/N] smiled into his shoulder.

“Yes I know,” she said as they pulled apart, “And well done, Neville; you were brilliant... with the sword and the snake. A real hero.” She smiled up at him.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice more solemn, “You always knew didn’t you?”

“Knew what?”

“What everyone else is now saying, telling me,” he paused, “What you always told me.” [Y/N] looked at him, staring into his eyes.

“Neville?”

“[Y/N],” he said, “You always saw it in me even when everyone, Gran included, said I wasn’t good enough; not a true Gryffindor. You said I was; you said I was the bravest person you knew, the kindest.”

“Of course you are,” [Y/N] said, “You don’t need to kill a snake to prove what is so obvious anyway.” Neville looked at her and then raising his hand he stroked her cheek. She took a slight intake of breath as he leaned down towards her.

“I love you,” he said and with that he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly. He pulled back to see her eyes were closed, a smile on her face. Eyes flickering open, she raised her hands up to him and pulled him gently back to kiss him again.

“Neville Longbottom,” she said, “I’ve always loved you.” And with that they kissed, slowly and tenderly, ignoring the silence that had engulfed the whole hall as Neville Longbottom kissed the girl he had always loved, the person who had always believed in him. Hermione smiled when she saw this having made Harry and Ron wait a moment before they left.

“Blimey,” said Ron, “Who would have thought?”

“Quite,” said Hermione, “Who’d have thought?”

“You knew didn’t you?” Harry said, looking at Hermione.

“Obviously,” she replied, “[Y/N] gave up all that popularity to hang out with Neville; hence why I’m friends with her; look at the other girls’ faces! Ha; they’re the ones who abandoned [Y/N] when she became friends with Neville and now look; they wish they were her.”

“What,” Ron asked, “Because Neville destroyed a horcrux?” Hermione ignored him. “You know I destroyed the locket right Hermione.”

“Oh come on,” she said, “Harry you wanted to tell us something?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it - this is one of the first fanfictions I ever published! I initially put it on FFN but then I realised that reader inserts weren't allowed so I adapted it with an OC. However now it is in its former state, its original state. :D
> 
> Comments are the bomb if you have the time. :)
> 
> SHS  
> :D :D :D


End file.
